This project will design and develop a miniature, ambulatory, Wireless Electromyogram (EMG) System for long-term and continuous monitoring and recording of localized muscle activity. The overall goal of the project is to develop a highly portable, small, light-weight EMG monitoring system with all the capabilities of a clinical EMG that can be effectively used as an improved "Holter" EMG monitor at any location within a hospital as well as at home or outside. In addition to its clinical application, the proposed system can be used for ambulatory monitoring of patients who exhibit episodic occurrence of neuromuscular disorders that do not necessarily manifest themselves during routine clinical electromyography. The system will also have a wide range of application in gait, injury, and sports analysis. The proposed system will be designed and developed based on the miniature, 900 MHZ wireless, big-electric signal monitoring technology of Cleveland Medical Devices Inc. It will consist of a small and lightweight amplifier/transmitter unit that can measure two channels of EMG (sampling rate of 10 KHz, 16-bit A/D resolution) and send the digitized EMG signals via RF telemetry to a small receiver attached to a laptop PC computer. Up to over 50 separate transmitters (which use a Lithium 3.0 V battery) can be used in the same area. User-friendly WindowsTM -based software will display, record and analyze (rectifying) EMG signals on the PC. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE